Specially Wrapped
by tennisxdork
Summary: Tenten wanted to surprise him with a gift for his birthday. After all, she thought he deserves to celebrate becoming 18. [NejiTenten][Rated M][One shot][Lemons]


WHAT IS GOOD IN DA FFN HOOD. I hope everyone is doing well. I'm just getting this pervy stuff out of my system. I swear I'm not strictly writing M fiction, it's just chapter stories are hard to progress for me. Enjoy and thanks for those who still read my old shit stories that are so horrid from my teenage self.

Anyways on with the lemons. [;

**Title: **Specially Wrapped

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **NejiTenten

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, if I did, NejiTenten would be canon and have a son and Sai would be dead. UGH! Can Kishi have Tenten carrying Neji's baby like what happened to Kurenai! NejiTenten would bare cute children!1!1!1

* * *

Hyuuga felt her whisper in his ear, "I'll give you your present tonight."

The sun had just been setting as he departed from the training grounds to the compound. The brunette's words still embedded in his mind. He despised gifts. To him a birthday merely meant a year of more responsibility. It was not only gifts that he despised, she implied if it was also a surprise. He disliked the idea of surprises to its entirety.

He had admit she enticed his curiosity the more he thought about it. But he knew he was not looking forward to her sneaky tricks.

* * *

She hummed on her way to his room.

Being cautious, she turned into his room. Closing the door behind her, she let herself in the bathroom.

The Hyuuga opened the door and placed his hitai-ate down near his table. He felt a presence nearby, maybe it was his teammate.

(A/N: Yes, we all know Neji has Byakugan, but he doesn't use it kay ;))

"Tenten?"

His teammate emerged from his bathroom, her hands pressed against the sides of the door. She smiled at him.

"Of course, you would figure it was me," she stated.

The Hyuuga glanced at the brunette, her milky legs exposed to him. A red ribbon twisted around her thighs, her slim torso and tied in a huge bow on her breasts.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She strutted towards her teammate. His eyes looking at her intently.

Tenten tugged on his arm.

"Bathe with me, I'm so dirty," she drawled out seductively.

And just like that she undid his robe, exposing his bare chest to the cold. Her fingers slipping down his kimono off his back.

He closed his eyes and grasped one of her hands, "Tenten, enough."

Tenten ignored him and instead grabbed both his hands, and then placed them on her hips.

"T-tenten," his trembled slightly, but his voice still stern.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to give you a present." The heat of her breath, felt by the prodigy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his skin. She noticed a slight hitch in his breath, when she grazed his skin with her tongue. It was as if a kunai had nipped his neck, like the way the brunette was toying with him. She nibbled lightly near his Adams apple.

Pulling away, she kissed him. Her tongue running against the curves of his mouth and she sucked on his bottom lip. Tenten pulled back and opened her eyes. Neji pursed his lips, his eyes remained closed.

"I want you Neji, more than anything. I want you inside me."

He tried to keep control, but his nearly naked teammate voicing her needs made him reconsider greatly.

She rubbed herself against his groin and moaned out his name.

He finally opened his eyes, and captured her lips.

He walked into the bathroom devouring her plump lips. She moaned in the kiss and closed the door behind them. Neji took off his pants, leaving him clad in his boxers . Opening the door to the his grand shower, he lead her inside.

She turned on the water, the shower head sputtering water on her back. Tenten bit her lip, and undid her buns to unravel her long, voluminous brunette hair.

"Open your present Neji-kun," she mewed.

Neji tugged the end of the tied bow, and in quick motion, the ribbon fell to their feet. Her alluring body completely exposed to him. Lavender eyes scanning her, examining every inch of her body. Her perky, well-developed bosoms arousing him. The beautiful curves of hips, and her long legs. Neji's member stiffen at the sight of his teammate.

He engulfed one of her nipples with his mouth and she gasped. His mouth warm against her tender skin. He sucked and licked, eliciting more moans from the weapon mistress.

At the same time his vacant hand wandered down to her hips and near her core. He slid his two fingers inside, coaxing her. Tenten's hands gripping his shoulders.

"Neji. Aaah."

He took his time, feeling her silky core. Her mouth parted, her eyes closed, and her breath shallowed. Her reactions caused his arousal to harden.

Pausing from her breasts, he kissed her, both hands reaching out to grope her ass. She groaned.

Pulling from him, she roughly kissed his neck. Travelling downwards, she slowed down, pressing kisses pale across his skin. He breathed deeply with each contact she made on his skin.

She paused and looked at him with lustful eyes, blushing at the sight of him. The water dripping from his toned chest.

Her breasts bounced as she kneeled down front of him. Tugging down his soaked boxers, she exposed his long, erect member.

She heard a soft moan from him as her fingers stroked it lightly. She tugged his erect member. The Hyuuga strained out a moan, feeling submissive under her actions.

Flipping her hair one side, she took him in her mouth a third of the way. She bobbed her head, licking him and sucking hard. Instinctively, he clutched on her hair. She had his length nearly all the way in her mouth. Neji moaned a little louder and cursed, having to place his palm against the tiles.

She smirked, giving his tip a seductively long lick.

Neji decided that she had too much fun teasing, he pulled himself away. Cupping her chin, she rose up from her position and he pinned her against the tiles. He kissed her hard. At the same time he caressed one of breasts, and she moaned in the kiss.

The Hyuuga pressed his lips at her ear, "I want you to moan just like that."

Tenten felt his smirk against her earlobe and he knelt down in front of her dripping core. Swinging her right leg over his shoulder, he quickly darted his tongue inside. She moaned louder, feeling the overwhelming sensation of his tongue. Lapping her liquids, he hit her clit and exploring her folds.

She immediately clutched his hair, and begged for him to continue. Neji complied, licking her core, while stroking her soft legs.

"Please Neji!" she whined, her face flushed from his pleasuring.

She was impatient, and he knew. She initiated the seduction and he wanted to take his time to equally tease her. Hyuuga released his mouth from her, and met her eyes.

She bit his lower lip.

"I want you" she confessed, the flush of her cheeks turning him over the edge.

Neji sucked on her neck, "I don't comprehend."

Tenten grabbed the sides of his face, droplets of water running down her lips as she spoke, "Please. I want you."

When Neji watched her expression as she beg like that.

He lost it.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt him position his tip at her opening.

He eased her body down his shaft, gentle and slow. Both feeling the intense amount of pleasure.

Tenten face, flushed pink, her mouth drawing out a loud moan. He entered in again, examining her reactions to prevent from hurting her. She encouraged him to satisfy her more.

Being a little more forceful, he thrust upwards and she shouted in pleasure, "Mmm Neji!"

Neji kept her pinned against the corner, steadily thrusted against her. More moans escaped from her throat. He picked up the pace, going in her faster, but still plunging deep in her wet core. He felt her fingers digging onto his shoulder blades.  
"Ahh yes, Neji!" she pleaded.

He pushed her knees up on his shoulders, and took her from that angle. He groaned at the tightness of her vagina. Changing the pace, he went in slow, but pounded her harder in every stroke. Tenten felt the build up, and encouraged him to go faster.

"I'm going to cum," she panted.

Neji slipped out, and gripped her hips to have her back face him. The water falling against her back. His hands squeezing her hips. Without a word, she bent down, giving him better access of her opening. He pumped back in fast and she wailed. Hyuuga thrust faster and harder. Each of them panting and enjoying each others warmth.

"You're so tight Tenten," he grunted.

She tossed her head back, trying to sniffle shouting his name.

His member completely coaxed with her juices. The Hyuuga continued to pound her wet, tight core and he finally released himself inside her.

Neji tossed his hair out of face and unsheathed his member from her. He placed his head under the running water. She got up from the floor, her legs wobby.

Both of them trying to catch their breaths. He kissed the back of her shoulder. She leaned back against his chest.

"I violated you," his voice sounding ashamed.

"No," she reassured him, "you pleasured me."

She placed a hand behind his neck, rubbing softly.

"They heard us," he breathed on her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She laughed softly at his sign of embarrassment and apologized, "Sorry, I wanted to be the first one to the party."

He sucked on her damp skin, and drew out his tongue to trace along her neck. Tenten rolled her eyes back and breathed in sharply. She turned around and looked at him.

"Happy Birthday Neji."

He caressed her cheek and leaned down to claim her lips.

He pulled away from her, "Later today, your place, and I won't have you hold back."

Neji squeezed her ass, and she gasped. Her lips parted and he easily took her by the mouth.

* * *

K bye. Nejixtenten 4eva. Canon or not. But we know Neji want the Chinese pork buns.

PLH + smut tennisxdork


End file.
